Cold Fusion Team
Team Cold Fusion was a very experienced team from Robot Wars. It fought across six wars and two extremes, making it one of the longest competing teams, along with Panic Attack, Behemoth, Team Chaos and Team Trinity. Team Cold Fusion created two heavyweight robots; Bodyhammer, who reached the Grand Final of Series 1, and Pussycat, an extremely successful robot that placed second in Series 4, as well as winning five side competitions and an international event. The team also entered two featherweight robots; Katnip in Extreme Series 2 and Kitty in Series 7. The team was originally named because Herrick, Dayton-Lovett and Jones were nuclear engineers. However, once none of these men remained on the team, it took on the name of Stuart Barnwell's Team Kat. Throughout Robot Wars, Team Cold Fusion were always willing to lend a hand. In Series 7, Alan Gribble helped M2 repair its flipper at the last minute, even knowing that M2's next battle would be against Pussycat. The team were recognised for their helpfulness in Series 5 when they won the Sportsmanship award. Team Cold Fusion has seen more team members than any other, and is the only team to have entered in Series 1 and 7, albeit with different robots and completely different team members. Team History Origins The team originally consisted of Robin Herrick, Andrew Dayton-Lovett and Steve Jones. In Series 2, Jones was replaced by David Gribble. For the formation of Pussycat, the team consisted of Herrick (the captain), Gribble (the driver) and Robert Bettington (the weapon operator). Later, David's father, Alan, joined the team and took over the role as captain. Tragedy Shortly after Extreme 1 and Series 5 had been filmed, the team was rocked by tragedy. On Saturday 13th October 2001, David Gribble, Pussycat's driver, was involved in a motorcycle accident and was taken to hospital. Unfortunately he suffered severe internal injuries and died at around 8:50pm in his parents' arms. A book of condolences was compiled on the official Robot Wars website. This was the main reason behind Pussycat not returning for Series 6. However, Alan Gribble did act as a Technical Consultant for that series, and was seen helping teams in the pits. He would also fulfill this role during Series 7. Stuart Barnwell After Team Cold Fusion began to recover, Alan sought out a new driver. Rex Garrod from Cassius had done something called Rex's Robot Challenge for Real Robots magazine. Stuart Barnwell was building a robot for that challenge, following the magazine, but ended up speaking to Alan via email for advice and the two became friends. Alan offered to make the weapon for Barnwell's robot, which was Katnip, out of metal as his plastic one was not up to it. After the tragic death of David, Alan invited Stuart to become the team's new driver. Merge with Team Kat Stuart Barnwell was originally a featherweight competitor, alongside his parents Roger and Amanda, called Team Kat (not to be confused with Team KaterKiller which entered Kater Killer and Kat 3). Team Kat merged with Team Cold Fusion in Extreme 2, with Stuart also entering his featherweight Katnip. Since Stuart Barnwell took over the team, it has been known as Team Kat for convenience, and it is also the name of the team's official website. Robots Wins/Losses *Wins: 37 *Losses: 14 Series Record *Series 1: Grand Final with Bodyhammer *Series 2: Heat, Gauntlet with Bodyhammer *Series 3: Heat Final with Pussycat *Series 4: Runner-up with Pussycat *Series 5: Semi-Finals, Round 2 with Pussycat *Series 6: Did not enter *Series 7: Heat, Round 2 with Pussycat and Featherweight Championship, Round 1 with Kitty Honours Category:Team Pages Category:Competitors in 5 Wars